Embodiments disclosed herein may be used to add alloy cladding to the exterior of relatively planar solid structures such as boiler waterwalls. Whereas cladding a flat sheet of metal, laying in the horizontal position, is relatively simple, the ability to clad non-flat structures such as waterwall is enhanced through application of the apparatus and method disclosed herein. Cladding of boiler waterwalls presents a challenge as a portion of each boiler tube extends outward from what would otherwise resemble a flat sheet of metal. Such a structure contains features (surfaces) with points whose tangents are not horizontal (when the structures are laid flat). Cladding non-horizontal structures is more difficult as gravity may cause cladding material to run and not bond to the appropriate location.
Combustion units such as boiler and furnaces combusting coal or refuse may experience issues with corrosion. Use of nitrogen oxide (NOx) reduction strategies often require combustion in low excess oxygen environments that result in corrosive conditions. Cladding the boiler waterwalls with alloys is an efficient method of controlling corrosion under such circumstances.
This application presents embodiments of a cladding apparatus that facilitates efficient application of alloy cladding to structures which have raised or sloped features such as waterwalls. This application also discloses a compact cladding head with features that enhance the ability to clad irregularly shaped solid bodies. Also presenting within this application are methods of efficiently cladding such structures using the apparatus disclosed herein.